


Sonnet to a Fallen Master

by Ere-Lian Maslii (Serpentine)



Category: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Ere-Lian%20Maslii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lament, after the end.  (Shakespearean Sonnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet to a Fallen Master

**Author's Note:**

> Two years after my first TPM sonnets, here's another. Rather rough -- I posted it to LJ and then completely forgot about it, so it never got the revising I promised it, or even a better title.

Sonnet to a Fallen Master

Now I must go along without your face,  
Your gentle words, your ever-bearing strength,  
To keep me running straight the weary race,  
Turn after turn down the expanding length  
Of days that stretch ahead, a whole life long,  
Abandoned to my own unsure device.  
Oh, Master, did I ever do you wrong?  
How was it all my love could not suffice  
To hold you in this world, here at my side?  
Why did you run ahead, the Sith engage?  
Were you with my love so unsatisfied?  
Master, I failed you: in subsequent rage  
I slew the Sith, heart open to attack;  
But not even the Dark could bring you back.


End file.
